Conflict Resolution
by Kinja145
Summary: /!\ Traduction /!\ Bakugou et Uraraka sortent ensemble. Bakugou ne comprend pas non plus pourquoi.


Je suis ravie de vous présenter ma première traduction de MHA !  
Il s'agit aussi de la première fanfiction que j'ai lu de ce manga, et je l'ai tellement appréciée que je vous en fais aussi profiter !~  
Elle est au présent de narration, et le style d'écriture est assez particulier, mais j'espère que ça ne vous décourage pas, si je puis dire.

To Colorslander : Thank you again for letting me post this translation !~

Bonne lecture !

* * *

 _ **Écrit par**_ _ **Colorslander**_

''Conflict Resolution''

Disclaimer : Boku no Hero Academia appartient à d'autres personnes super cool.

* * *

Katsuki Bakugou réalise soudainement qu'il sort avec Uraraka, et cette révélation ressemble plus à une catastrophe qu'à une illumination.

\- Bordel de _merde !_

Bakugou frappe des poings sur la table. Ladite table est réduite en poussière et Kaminari ne peut que pleurer le reste de son déjeuner.

\- Y a un problème Bakugou ? demande Kirishima, paille en bouche, absolument pas perturbé.

Trois ans d'entraînement pour héros lui ont permis d'améliorer assez ses capacités pour être en mesure de sauver son déjeuner d'une crise de Bakugou, et honnêtement, rien que ça, ça mérite un prix.

Bakugou cligne des yeux, puis grogne, parce que Kirishima... Kirishima l'a trahi.

Bakugou déteste être sentimentale alors il n'appelle pas vraiment les autres ses «amis» ou ne dit pas des conneries à l'eau de rose comme «je ne te déteste pas», mais il s'attend quand même à ce que Kirishima couvre ses arrières dans une pareille situation. Kirishima savait que Bakugou était dans une relation, et il n'avait rien fait.

\- Enfoiré de traître ! il pointe Kirishima du doigt et ce dernier ne sait pas vraiment de quoi il parle alors il hausse juste les épaules et se dit que Bakugou s'en occupera ou que les professeurs l'arrêteront avant qu'il commette un crime par inadvertance.

Bakugou en a assez de fraterniser avec les poids morts qui laissent leurs compagnons (pas vraiment des amis, il se le rappelle) dans ce genre de situations, alors il se lève en rugissant. Il lance explosivement un regard noir, s'éloigne d'eux, explosivement, d'un pas lourd, et ouvre explosivement avec violence la porte. Parce que tout ce qu'il fait manque de subtilité et s'il y a bien un moment pour être dramatique, c'est maintenant.

Il voit la petite fille flotter le long du couloir, comme elle le fait souvent ces temps-ci. De l'entraînement lui avait-elle dit une fois. Bakugou ne comprend pas parce que pour lui une séance d'entraînement n'est pas bonne tant que l'on ne les a pas menacés d'appeler les héros (et ensuite il doit expliquer qu'ils sont des héros en entraînement, abruti).

 _Oh merde_. Bakugou se frappe avec la paume de sa main. Il sort avec Uraraka et ils _ont des conversations_. C'est de la folie.

\- Uraraka ! s'emporte-t-il impressionemment.

Elle se tourne en plein air dans un angle intéressant, et elle affiche un sourire sincère. Elle sourit comme une enfant, et pas comme l'adolescente sur le point d'être diplômée qu'elle était, comme si c'était le plus beau moment de sa vie, et son sourire va jusqu'aux oreilles, et ses joues sont roses, et ses yeux se plissent. Elle lui sourit.

Bakugou se sent offensé.

Il va vers elle comme s'il était prêt à commencer un foutu combat. Il en a envie, l'adrénaline parcourant son corps, brûlant à travers ses veines.

\- On est ensemble putain, annonce-t-il avec dégoût.

\- Oui, dit-elle en continuant à sourire.

Bakugou s'arrête parce qu'il ne sait pas quoi faire après. Il n'avait pas réfléchi aussi loin. Il pensait qu'en lui disant, elle se rendrait compte de la folie de la situation et c'en serait fini.

Et maintenant il est juste en train de la fixer comme si elle avait développé un nouvel alter lui permettant de faire jaillir trois têtes et elle le regarde comme si elle était amoureuse.

\- On est ensemble, répète-t-il en hésitant.

Elle acquiesce.

\- Oui.

Il la regarde d'un air stupéfait puis il acquiesce sans raison particulière, et s'en va. Il n'arrive pas à réfléchir lorsqu'elle le regarde avec ces grands yeux et ce sourire rayonnant. Ça le perturbe.

Merde.

\- Merde, répète-t-il.

Elle acquiesce.

\- Merde, redit-elle sagement.

Elle plane plus loin pour aller parler avec Deku. Bakugou se tient juste là; chaque fois qu'il est déterminé à faire quelque chose, il le fait, jusqu'à brûler des immeubles et des os brisés habituellement. Il n'avait jamais raté aussi brillamment.

Que venait-il de se passer, bordel ?

-x-

Bakugou se crispe de la tête aux pieds, il plisse les yeux et ses dents semblent être sur le point de se transformer en poussière. Il se penche sur Kirishima qui en réponse au danger durcit naturellement son corps. Bakugou, cependant, ne le frappe pas au visage. Pas encore.

\- Je sors avec Uraraka.

\- Ouais, Kirishima admet ce fait, se relaxant un peu. Depuis un an, mec.

\- Ce n'est pas le putain de sujet !

Kirishima semble confus.

\- Il y a un sujet ? Je pensais que tu disais juste des trucs.

Cet ultimatum de poing au visage sonne encore plus tentant à présent.

Ça n'a pas de sens, vraiment. Bakugou y pense depuis deux jours, hurlant sur les gens et cassant des choses entre temps, et même ceux qui ne le connaissent pas disent qu'il a l'air irrité. Plus que d'ordinaire, veut-il dire.

\- Non, tu les connais, dit Kirishima, on connaît la classe B depuis des années... tu ne te souviens vraiment d'aucun d'entre eux ?

\- Ce n'est pas ma faute s'ils s'oublient aussi facilement, putain.

Bordel, est-ce que les gens s'attendent réellement à ce qu'il se souvienne de tous les misérables visages qu'il voit.

\- Tu devrais au moins te souvenir de tes camarades de classe. On s'est genre... battu pour nos vies ensembles à plusieurs reprises.

Un coup de poing accompagné d'une explosion pour augmenter sa vélocité. Kirishima y survivrait, avec son foutu alter.

\- Ce que je veux dire c'est, dit-il, pourquoi ?

\- Pourquoi est-ce que tu dois te souvenir de tes camarades de classe ?

Bakugou frappe du poing sur le bureau. Et un de plus. Iida pousse un cri strident depuis le fond de la salle.

\- Pourquoi est-ce qu'il y a... ce... truc... de relation, articule-t-il lentement, agacé.

\- J'sais pas mec, Kirishima hausse les épaules, ne se plaignant pas que son bureau soit désormais en morceaux. C'est pas vraiment à moi d'répondre. Y a que vous deux qui sachiez. Tu dois... tu sais, il plisse les yeux, essayant de trouver la bonne formulation, regarder dans ton cœur ou quelque chose comme ça.

Bakugou recule en arrière avec dégoût, qu'est-ce que c'est que ce bordel ? Écouter son cœur, qui dit ce genre de merdes ? Est-ce que c'est quelque chose qui se fait ? C'est foutrement stupide.

Mais il ne sait pas quoi faire, alors il écoute son coeur.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il te dit ?

 _Mets une châtaigne dans la gueule de Kirishima_.

Ça ne le mène nul part. Tout le monde est stupide et il est juste en train de s'énerver encore plus et d'avoir un peu faim, et il y a une limite au nombre de bureaux qui peuvent être détruits.

Il n'a plus qu'une seule alternative, parler à la source de tout cela. Il va confronter Uraraka.

-x-

Bakugou ne peut pas confronter Uraraka.

Savoir cela le rend sans voix. Il a confronté la raclure des vilains. L'un d'eux gardait des putains de mains détachées sur son horrible visage seulement pour être un foutu détraqué.

Mais alors Uraraka arrive avec son stupide sourire, et sa stupide bonne humeur qui lui retire tous moyens de penser clairement. Il se dit que dans n'importe quelle situation habituelle où il est confronté à un alter laveur de cerveau, son corps réagirait par instinct et attaquerait, mais alors elle incline la tête, et ses mèches brunes entourent son visage et il ne veut plus frapper quoique ce soit... c'est ce qui est le plus terrifiant dans tout cela.

Il la regarde et pense simplement que, peut-être que je n'ai _pas_ besoin d'exploser les gens autour de moi ou de leur dire à quel point ils sont foutrement stupides et non impressionnants. C'est presque un soulagement lorsque Uraraka arrête de faire ce qu'elle fait et lui donne toute son attention.

Et c'est juste putain d'étrange. Comment fait-elle ? Est-ce un nouvel alter ? Va-t-il devoir trouver une stratégie pour le combattre ?

 _Pourquoi me regarde-t-elle toujours comme ça ?_

\- Parce que je t'aime, dit-elle en réponse, aussi légère que l'air. Tout est léger et plein d'entrain avec elle.

Bakugou s'étouffe presque avec sa salive.

\- Oh, dit-il.

 _Non, ducon, tu ne peux pas te laisser aller maintenant. Réponds comme d'habitude_.

\- C'est stupide, putain.

Bakugou se félicite.

\- Probablement, mais ça me va, dit-elle en cachant son sourire amusé sous ses mains.

 _C'est mignon_ , pense-t-il. _Non c'est faux, pas mignon,_ se corrige-t-il. Uraraka n'a jamais été une bombe, s'il la regarde d'aussi près, son visage est rond, et ses lèvres toujours tourné en sourire, de doux yeux marrons un peu trop grands, et ses joues toujours rosées. Elle est plus mignonne que magnifique, les gens l'aiment instantanément, et ressentent une envie de la protéger.

Mais il n'a pas cette envie, pas besoin. Elle est forte malgré son air de guimauve et son humeur pétillante.

Il aime cela.

Bakugou se frotte les yeux.

Il n'aime pas cela, corrige-t-il. Il s'en fiche.

Attendez, pourquoi est-il en train de la regarder comme si elle était le prix de l'événement sportif de l'école ?

Pourquoi est-ce que ça ne la dérange pas ?

\- Allons dans un café, tous les deux, dit-elle.

 _Non, va chier_ , pense-t-il.

\- D'accord, dit-il.

Il étrangle quelqu'un mentalement, probablement Deku, jusqu'à ce qu'elle lui offre un sourire content, presque timide, et son visage s'empourpre d'un rouge approprié, et elle entremêle ses doigts ensemble avec nervosité, et il oublie la violence pendant un instant.

\- Super ! À plus tard !

Et il fixe le vide.

Que venait-il encore de se passer, bordel ?

-x-

Est-ce un foutu rendez-vous ? Non, ça ne se peut pas. Katsuki Bakugou ne va pas en rencard.

\- C'est un rendez-vous, l'informe Uraraka.

\- D'accord, dit-il.

Bakugou à tendance à être narcissique et fier. Et il se déteste actuellement. C'est un sentiment étrange, et il n'aime pas ça.

\- Tu ne vas rien prendre ? demande Uraraka avec curiosité. La nourriture est très bonne ici. Et regarde, ils font du latte art, comme c'est mignon.

\- Oh bordel non, dit-il en se pinçant les lèvres, il ne connaît pas une pire combinaison de mots.

Elle hausse les épaules.

\- Plutôt pour moi.

On dirait que ça lui plaît, et pour une raison quelconque ça lui fait penser que venir ici, avec toutes ces serveuses prétentieuses et leur horrible latte art, ça valait le coup. Après tout, on ne sait jamais où une catastrophe peut arriver, se dit-il. Parfois on doit patrouiller dans des endroits où l'on ne mettrait jamais les pieds normalement.

Lorsqu'ils ont fini, elle paye sa part. En partie parce que ce n'est absolument pas un rendez-vous, mais aussi parce que Uraraka ne laisserait jamais personne payer pour elle, rendez-vous ou pas. En y pensant, elle vit de bouteilles d'eau remplies dans des fontaines et de courses discount payées avec des coupons. Elle n'irait pas non plus dans un café de son plein gré.

Un piège.

Elle le voit fixer le yen sur la table comme si ce dernier l'avait insulté. Elle se gratte timidement l'arrière de la tête.

\- Heh, je voulais juste aller quelque part avec toi.

Elle relève les yeux de dessous ses cils au manque de réaction de Bakugou. Il est tellement figé, il ne bouge absolument pas en fait. Il se... tient juste là après avoir entendu cette confession. Uraraka ne semble pas trouver cela bizarre.

\- J'ai entraînement d'anti-gravité au parc, dit-elle en regardant l'horloge sur le mur. Tu m'y emmènes ? demande-t-elle avec espoir.

Eh bien, c'est un héros alors il pourrait très bien l'accompagner. Il met ses poings dans ses poches. Même si elle n'a pas besoin d'escorte, mais il ignore ce détail.

C'est le printemps, les cerisiers sont en fleurs, et le temps va se réchauffer petit à petit. C'est une bonne chose parce que de nombreux crimes qui entrent en hibernation pendant l'hiver reprennent, et Bakugou est prêt à botter quelques culs.

Uraraka regarde ses mains dans ses poches en fronçant les sourcils, et Bakugou l'ignore. Il enfonce encore plus ses mains, les protégeant de l'extérieur et voûte le dos pour accentuer sa position de défense. Uraraka ralentit son pas en réfléchissant, et finit par mettre un bras autour du sien.

Il manque de tomber par terre.

\- Est-ce que ça te va ? demande-t-elle avec appréhension.

Bakugou essaye de répondre, mais son esprit bégaye. Il écoute son cœur. _Frappe Deku._

\- Fais ce que tu veux, dit-il à la place. Elle sourit jusqu'aux oreilles.

Bon, peut-être que cette balade valait également le coup. Il pourrait quand même s'entraîner.

-x-

Il ne comprend pas. Il est assis sur son lit, les jambes croisées, fixant d'un œil mauvais le mur, loin dans ses pensées, et il ne comprend toujours pas pourquoi ils sont ensembles.

Il ne comprend pas non plus pourquoi Kirishima est dans sa chambre, en train de manger _son_ paquet de chips, en train de lire _son_ numéro de Face Puncher Magazine.

Uraraka aime les choses comme le latte art, sortir avec des amis, et sourire et Bakugou ne fait pas le genre de choses comme payer pour un rendez-vous, ou sourire, ou engager une conversation. Ils n'aiment pas les mêmes choses et ils ne traînent pas vraiment ensembles à part pour un rendez-vous ou en cours.

\- Est-ce que l'on est tous les deux entrés dans une phase de folie en même temps ?

C'est une idée qui le perturbe, il se félicite toujours d'être le paroxysme de la lucidité. Il se félicite pour beaucoup de choses.

\- J'sais pas mec.

Kirishima remet sa main dans le sachet mais sans résultat. Il détourne les yeux de son magazine pour inspecter ce mensonge.

\- Te dire pourquoi vous vous aimez, c'est un peu hors de ma portée. Trouver la réponse, c'est juste une bataille que tu vas devoir gagner par toi-même.

Il retourne le sachet à l'envers et le secoue tristement, n'obtenant que des miettes. Il marque une pause pour regarder pensivement le plafond.

\- On s'est pas déjà posé la question ?

Un combat, oui. C'est inné chez Bakugou, il né avec une aptitude naturelle pour botter des culs et il est au maximum de son potentiel depuis qu'il sait marcher à quatre pattes. Il lui suffit de s'imaginer l'ennemi et de le détruire.

Alors... Uraraka est l'ennemie ? Il se l'imagine, elle et ses joues rondes et son sourire de milliers de volts.

Non, elle n'est techniquement pas l'ennemie. Alors comment doit-il la combattre ?

 _Kirishima est inutile_ , pense-t-il.

\- T'es inutile, putain, dit-il.

Kirishima hausse les épaules de bonne nature, écrasant le sachet dans sa main tout en cherchant un autre.

\- Content d'avoir été là pour toi, dit-il, particulièrement inutilement.

Bakugou est assis là les bras croisés et il fulmine, avant de venir à la conclusion qu'il n'y a aucune raison pour que lui et Uraraka s'aiment et sortent ensemble. Il doit lui dire cela.

Il la trouve dans la cour, se balançant au bout d'une chaise qui flotte avec une extrême concentration. Certaines personnes penseraient que son expression est mignonne, mais Bakugou n'est pas ''certaines personnes'' alors ce sont des conneries.

\- Toi, crie-t-il.

Elle regarde en bas et sourit à nouveau, comme si sa journée avait été refaite. Cela rend Bakugou extrêmement mal à l'aise.

\- On a aucune raison d'être ensemble, annonce-t-il.

Elle s'arrête, du coup elle tombe sur son postérieur. C'est aussi... absolument pas mignon, non. Elle fait une grimace, mais elle continue à sourire, alors qu'elle frotte l'endroit concerné.

\- C'est vrai. Je veux dire, si tu cherches une raison logique pour que deux personnes sortent ensemble, ce serait difficile d'en trouver une qui puisse te convaincre, elle tapote son menton en réfléchissant.

\- Est-ce que tu peux me dire pourquoi on doit sortir ensemble ou pas ?

\- Devoir ? elle réfléchit. Quelle genre de réponse veux-tu ?

Bakugou est contre ces conneries de ''répondre à une question par une autre question'' alors il dit :

\- Si on est si différent, alors on devrait rompre.

Uraraka lève un sourcil et ne dit rien pendant si longtemps que Bakugou se demande s'il n'est pas temporairement devenu sourd. Peut-être qu'il s'agit réellement d'un alter contagieux, qui prive lentement des sens, d'abord la lucidité, puis l'ouïe.

\- Eh bien, dit-elle en soupirant comme si elle acceptait quelque chose sans trop y avoir réfléchi, si c'est ce que tu veux, on va rompre, elle regarde sa montre. Oh, je prends des cours supplémentaires de combats. On se voit en cours, Katsuki.

Et elle disparaît dans un bond dénué de gravité, de la cour et de sa vie.

Il se tient là bouche bée, parce qu'il ne sait pas quoi dire. Ils viennent de rompre, et c'est ce qu'il voulait, non ? Pourquoi est-ce si décevant ? Était-elle censée accepter ? Il pensait qu'elle... aurait un peu plus insisté. Pleuré. Essayé de le convaincre de rester ensemble.

Quelque chose lui fait mal à l'estomac, quelque chose de répugnant et désagréable. Bordel de merde, il tombe malade au moment où elle part, coïncidences ?

Ses épaules s'affaissent un peu, son expression s'assombrit et son humeur empire. Quel bon moment pour être malade.

 _Et de toute façon_ , pense-t-il en repartant, elle a dit «si c'est ce que tu veux». Mais à quel foutu moment a-t-il dit que c'était ce qu'il voulait ?

-x-

Bakugou est de mauvaise humeur. Et le ciel est bleu, aussi.

Bakugou frappe du poing et une autre table est réduite en morceaux.

\- Pourquoi est-ce que c'est aussi bleu, putain !

\- Tu es en colère à cause de la couleur du ciel ? demande légèrement Kirishima, tournant la page de son magazine.

Bakugou plisse les yeux.

\- Ça n'a pas à être aussi brillant, merde.

\- Si tu le dis.

Bakugou fulmine alors qu'il fait sortir de la fumée de sa peau. Rien ne va cette semaine. Le temps est atrocement joyeux avec ses températures ambiantes et son ciel sans nuages, il a gagné deux tickets gratuits pour une source chaude mais il _déteste_ se relaxer dans les sources chaudes, et tout le monde est de bonne humeur parce qu'ils ont tous réussi leurs contrôles.

\- Ce sont de bonnes choses, Bakugou, dit vaguement Kirishima, il retourne le magazine pour mieux voir les deux pages des «Positions Héroïques les Plus Viriles». Puis il a l'audace de suggérer _,_ Peut-être que quelque chose d'autre t'énerve ?

Il y a un grincement de dents.

\- Je ne suis pas énervé parce que Uraraka a rompu avec moi.

\- Je n'ai pas dit ça, lui fait remarquer Kirishima.

\- Non, Bakugou se rapproche dangereusement, mais tu y penses.

\- C'est la première chose que tu as dit, alors tu y penses aussi.

Bakugou prend le magazine des mains de Kirishima, le regarde droit dans les yeux et fait exploser cette merde. Kirishima sort simplement le même exemplaire de son sac.

\- Écoute, si ça t'énerve tellement, pourquoi ne pas lui demander de ressortir avec toi. Uraraka serait d'accord, dit-il, feuilletant le magazine pour retrouver sa page.

\- Qu'est-ce que t'en sais, putain ? dit Bakugou, essayant de ne pas avoir trop l'air intéressé par cela parce que, eh bien, dirait-elle vraiment oui ?

Elle ne semblait pas avoir de problèmes à sortir avec lui, mais elle ne semblait pas non plus avoir de problèmes pour rompre.

\- C'est juste comme ça que sont les choses, Bakugou se penche sur son poing, énervé, ne faisant définitivement pas la tête. Il a un peu l'impression de mentir, ce qui est stupide, bordel. Même toi, tu as dit que tu savais pas pourquoi ça marchait entre nous, de toute façon.

\- Je n'ai jamais dit ça, répond Kirishima.

\- Si tu l'as dis putain. La semaine dernière.

\- Non. J'ai dit que je ne savais pas comment vous étiez tombés amoureux l'un de l'autre. Tout le monde et même leurs mères savent pourquoi vous arrivez à rester ensemble.

Bakugou pâlit à l'idée que les mères des gens s'occupent de ses oignons. Parce que ça inclut Deku, et si sa mère le sait, sa propre mère fouineuse le saura quelques jours plus tard, et elle le traînerait à l'école et le tiendrait par les oreilles tout en lui criant n'importe quoi dessus.

\- Je dois y aller, dit-il sérieusement.

\- Quoi ?

\- Tabasser les mères des gens.

\- C'est une expression, Bakugou.

\- Je sais, imbécile.

Mais c'est une chance qu'il ne peut pas prendre.

Kirishima le ménage de la seule façon dont il puisse.

\- La raison pour laquelle ça marche entre toi et Uraraka, -et Bakugou s'arrête, fait une tête absolument pas convaincante d'ennui, et se rassit-, c'est parce qu'elle est la seule qui ait la patience d'être avec toi. Tu as le romantisme d'une infection et tu es aussi aimable qu'une infection. Uraraka arrive juste à te suivre. Elle va naturellement à ton allure et ça ne la gêne pas.

Bakugou regarde Kirishima comme s'il ne parlait pas Japonais.

\- Ça n'a aucun putain de sens.

Kirishima fronce les sourcils pour réfléchir.

\- Bah, genre, pense à un combat. Imagine que tu es dans un combat.

\- Fait.

\- D'accord, alors tu te débarrasse d'un vilain et ensuite l'immeuble explose et tombe presque sur les citoyens. Uraraka est là et elle fait flotter l'immeuble. Ou alors il y a un vilain dans le ciel que tu ne peux pas atteindre, alors Uraraka est toujours là et elle t'envoie vers lui. Ou tu es sur le point de te prendre une explosion et boom, Uraraka prend un bout de pierre pour l'utiliser comme bouclier.

Bakugou plisse les yeux.

\- Donc, t'es en train de dire qu'elle couvre mes arrières.

Ça l'énerve un peu, parce que l'idée que Uraraka soit le second de quelqu'un est ridicule, elle est assez forte pour être la numéro une toute seule. Pourquoi est-ce que tout le monde la sous-estime sans arrêt ? Ça lui donne envie de se battre avec eux.

\- Non, je veux dire qu'elle te complète. C'est comme... une métaphore. Uraraka est insouciante et tu es toujours sans limites et d'une certaine façon, elle arrive toujours à s'y faire. Et ça en t'aimant toujours. Peu de gens peuvent faire ça.

Bakugou n'est pas sûr à propos de cette histoire d'être complémentaire ou de métaphores ou de ce genre de conneries; ce n'est pas qu'il est stupide, bordel, mais sa vie est composée de lignes droites avec de fréquentes explosions. Il est défini par la victoire et la domination, et être numéro deux, c'est quelque chose qui est quelque part dans la poussière ou dans une pile de ce qui était autrefois humain. Il doit être admiré, toujours être le vainqueur, sans être perturbé jusqu'à ne plus pouvoir savoir ce qui arrive.

Mais en imaginant que toutes ces conneries soient vraies, et qu'elle est complémentaire et qu'elle aime son allure, alors pourquoi a-t-elle accepter de rompre.

Les sentiments reviennent, c'est lourd et désagréable, et ça craint, putain.

Mais Kirishima dit qu'elle ressortirait bien avec lui, et cela veut dire qu'elle l'aime, pas vrai ? Bordel de merde... Pourquoi est-ce que cette merde est si compliquée ?

\- Où vas-tu ? demande Kirishima avec prudence alors que Bakugou part brusquement. Tu ne vas pas tabasser les mères des gens, pas vrai ?

\- Non, il a un air résolu. Je vais battre Uraraka.

\- Oh, c'est bien, Kirishima baille et s'adosse à nouveau contre la chaise.

Bakugou le regarde pendant quelques secondes.

\- Tu sais, on a un peu ce... putain de... truc complémentaire.

L'idée le dégoûte.

\- Oui, Kirishima acquiesce, mais Uraraka a un meilleur corps.

\- Oui.

Puis :

\- Si tu la regardes encore une fois je te tuerai.

-x-

Uraraka porte sa tenue de sport, elle transpire et ses cheveux bruns collent à sa peau, son visage légèrement rose à cause de l'effort, et ses yeux sont plissés de concentration.

C'est une belle vue, se dit-il. Elle se penche un peu, mettant ses mains sur ses genoux, respirant bruyamment avant de remarquer Bakugou. Elle sourit de nouveau, et il se dit que ça valait le coup de venir ici.

\- Je m'entraîne un peu. Tu veux faire un combat ? demande-t-elle, et elle contracte ses muscles pour se vanter. C'est adorable. Il va adorer lui botter le cul.

Bakugou sourit à pleines dents, met un pied devant l'autre, ses bras prêts à frapper quelque chose. Il était venu pour parler, mais il déteste cela, il avait besoin d'une telle chose depuis un moment, et c'est beaucoup plus drôle.

Uraraka charge alors que Bakugou lui envoie un coup de la main droite directement au visage. Elle saute par-dessus sa tête sans problèmes et elle est vachement chiante depuis qu'elle s'est habituée à utiliser l'anti-gravité sur elle-même.

Il se propulse vers elle avec une explosion bien placée, son autre bras récupérant sa sueur, parce qu'il doit être assez près pour ne pas rater, mais être trop près serait dangereux. Elle est assez forte en corps-à-corps pour avoir l'avantage, et elle n'a besoin que d'un seul mouvement pour l'envoyer hors du terrain.

Uraraka le voit et change son poids pour qu'il la rate et elle retourne à terre, hors de trajectoire. Sa main droite explose et fait voler en éclats le sol, alors qu'elle touche immédiatement les débris et les laisse flotter dans l'air pour les utiliser comme obstacle.

Rien de cela ne le ferait perdre, mais ce n'est pas le but, ce n'est que pour le ralentir dans sa course. Lorsqu'il va vers elle, il esquive à peine un bout de bois. C'est agaçant alors il préfère tous les faire exploser pour en finir, mais le temps qu'il détache ses yeux d'elle, elle est déjà près de lui, souriante et déterminée.

C'est une diversion. _Pas mal_. Mais Bakugou est le foutu numéro un, alors il esquive sa main tendue et envoie un poing explosif sur elle, elle change de trajectoire mais pas assez vite et elle est touchée à l'épaule. Elle atterrit sur le sol avec tellement de force qu'elle rebondit. Avant qu'elle puisse se relever, Bakugou est sur elle, l'empêchant de faire quoi que ce soit avec un poing levé. Plus de mouvements possibles.

\- J'ai gagné.

Il rigole avec abondance. _Enfin_. Il a battu Uraraka. Il ignore la voix irritante dans sa tête qui lui dit que peut-être que ce n'était pas ce qu'il voulait faire à la base.

Uraraka ne bouge pas pendant une bonne minute, mais Bakugou sait qu'elle est trop forte pour mourir de ça. Probablement. Puis elle commence à glousser, elle ricane, et met sa main sur sa bouche.

Elle le regarde avec satisfaction.

\- Je n'ai pas un eu un aussi bon combat depuis bien longtemps.

Puis elle baisse la tête et le col de son t-shirt afin de voir une éraflure sur son épaule. Pour une certaine raison, ça la rend encore plus contente et elle dit joyeusement :

\- Je suppose que je vais devoir aller voir Recovery Girl plus tard.

Ils sont tous les deux essoufflés, sa poitrine se soulevant et s'abaissant alors qu'elle essaye de reprendre son souffle. Elle repose sa tête sur le sol brisé, toujours coincée entre les jambes de Bakugou. Il trouve que c'est une position foutue, mais pourtant il ne se lève pas.

\- Mais tu sais, j'avais un handicap, dit-elle espièglement.

L'ambiance est ruinée.

\- Hah ?

Il attrape un bout de son t-shirt et la ramène vers lui avec un regard noir.

\- Me raconte pas de la merde.

\- J'étais déjà fatiguée à cause de mon entraînement. J'aurais parfaitement pu gagner.

\- Un nouveau round alors.

Il grogne et elle glousse à nouveau. Elle se moque de lui, réalise-t-il. Il la lâche et sa tête frappe presque le sol.

Elle lui lance un _regard_.

\- C'est pour ça que je t'aime.

Bakugou bafouille.

\- Bordel- Quoi ? Quel est le putain de rapport ?

Après une ribambelle d'insultes, il dit :

\- Si c'est le cas, pourquoi as-tu rompu avec moi.

\- Parce que tu as dit que c'était ce que tu voulais.

C'est, vraiment, une horrible conversation. La pire qu'il ait jamais eu. Et il est dans la même école que Deku depuis que Deku mouille son foutu pantalon.

\- C'est une stupide raison, merde.

\- Ce n'est pas grave tu sais, dit-elle alors qu'elle se place sur ses coudes.

Conséquence, il y a beaucoup de frottements, et vraiment, elle devrait arrêter. Cela devient dur à ignorer.

\- Tu peux prendre ton temps avec toute cette histoire de relation, c'est tout à fait normal d'être mal à l'aise.

Cela ressemble à un foutu challenge.

\- Je n'ai pas peur d'une histoire de sentiments de merde.

Elle acquiesce comme si elle ménage un enfant.

\- Si tu le dis. Mais juste pour que tu saches... (Bakugou grogne) j'aime aussi cette partie de toi. Tout ce qui est de foncer dans le tas, de faire ce que tu veux.

Elle montre son éraflure, il ne remarque que maintenant qu'elle montre un peu de peau.

\- Tu y vas toujours fort avec moi, même lorsque l'on connaissait à peine nos noms. Et même maintenant tu m'attaques toujours avec tout ce que tu as. C'est juste... très rafraîchissant.

Bakugou a été traité de beaucoup de choses. Rafraîchissant n'en fait pas parti. Il y a un gonflement dans sa poitrine, il le nie en croisant les bras.

\- Alors tu aimes bien que je te tabasse ? dit-il, le visage neutre. Oh bordel de merde, ont-ils une sorte de truc sado-maso ? Quel merdier.

\- Non, je t'aime _toi_. Point final.

Il a le visage un peu chaud, et elle bouge encore et le frottement recommence, et il se dégage rapidement d'elle parce que c'en est trop. Uraraka se lève toute seule, se dépoussière, puis marque une pause avec une expression pensive.

\- Alors tu ne voulais pas rompre.

\- J'ai rien dit bordel.

\- Eh bien, dit-elle en mettant ses mains derrière son dos. Si ça ne te gêne vraiment pas, j'aimerais vraiment que l'on ressorte ensemble. Je t'aime vraiment, et j'aimerais vraiment être avec toi, et ça ne me gêne pas qu'on aille lentement. Est-ce que ça te va ?

Bakugou produit un bruit étouffé et met ça sur le compte de la chaleur. Il la regarde, énervé, puis le sol, et la porte, et il devient tout rouge, énervé. Il se gratte les cheveux.

\- Fais ce que tu veux.

\- Merci, dit-elle sincèrement et il grogne en réponse.

Il est capable de voir un projectile rempli de matière noire, tiré par un vilain, qui arrive sur lui à une vitesse phénoménale, mais il est pris de court lorsque Uraraka rapproche sa tête et effleure sa joue avec ses lèvres. Sa main frappe son visage, réflexe, ayant l'air horrifié et si elle recommençait ça ne le gênerait pas vraiment.

Elle s'en va en flottant avec un nouveau sourire.

\- On se voit en cours.

\- Merde ! dit-il parce qu'il ne sait pas quoi faire d'autre.

\- Merde, répète-t-elle agréablement, flottant vers le toit.

Bakugou sort avec Uraraka. Il ne sait pas comment c'est arrivé, mais ça lui va.

-x-

 _\- Qu'est-ce que c'est que cette merde !_

 _Katsuki Bakugou saute du lit, alarmé. Il est minuit, et Ochako Bakugou roule de son côté pour le regarder avec un œil endormi._

 _\- Qu'est-ce qu'y a ? marmonne-t-elle, se lovant contre son coussin._

 _\- On est mariés, putain ! dit-il._

 _\- Oh, c'est l'un de ces moments, elle baille avant de se retourner. Oui, mariés depuis deux ans. Bonne nuit._

 _Il passe une main dans ses cheveux, essayant de s'y faire et Ochako se rendort._


End file.
